Antithrombotic and Thrombolytic Therapy: American College of Chest Physicians Evidence- Based Guidelines, 9th Edition Development Conference Abstract-NHLBI The American College of Chest Physicians (ACCP) seeks a large conference grant to be used to partially fund a conference to be held at the Westin Chicago North Shore in Wheeling, IL on February 9-10, 2011 as part of the process of developing the Antithrombotic Therapy and Prevention of Thrombosis: ACCP Evidence-based Clinical Practice Guidelines, 9th Edition (AT9) that will be published as a CHEST supplement in January 2012. The ACCP has published these guidelines every three to four years since 1986. The Chest supplement Antithrombotic and Thrombolytic Therapy: American College of Chest Physicians Evidence-Based Guidelines (8th Edition) was published in June 2008. The ACCP guidelines are recognized the world over as the gold standard guideline for antithrombotic therapy. As the process of developing and publishing the guidelines takes three years, the ACCP is beginning in 2009 to develop the 2012 revision. The February 2011 conference will bring together an invited panel of approximately 90 experts, who have developed the evidence review for the guidelines, in order to analyze this information and to come to a consensus on the recommendations for the guidelines. The specific goals of this conference are to: examine the evidence review that was completed prior to the conference, with particular attention paid to recommendations that are controversial or for which there is not complete agreement within the panel;assess the strength of the evidence and assign grades to the recommendations;and finalize the prevention and treatment recommendations. The ACCP will disseminate the Guidelines by printing and distributing 100,000 copies of the Guidelines as a CHEST supplement. In addition, the Guidelines will be available electronically on the ACCP, National Guidelines Clearinghouse, and Guidelines International Network websites. The ACCP will also develop an Implementation Tool Kit online that will include the Executive Summary, slide teaching sets, and PDA download. In addition, the Guidelines will be presented at CHEST and other meetings. The ACCP is a medical professional society with over 70 years of experience in conducting medical education conferences. With more than 20 years of experience in guideline development, the ACCP is a leader in the field of evidence- based medicine and is therefore well suited to developing and disseminating the AT9 Guidelines with the ultimate purpose of improving the quality, safety, efficiency, and effectiveness of health care. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Narrative - NHLBI Antithrombotic Therapy and Prevention of Thrombosis: ACCP Evidence-Based Clinical Practice Guidelines, 9th Edition Development Conference The 900,000 annual cases of venous thromboembolism (VTE) in the US account for approximately 250,000 hospitalizations, with subsequent mortality in a large percentage of patients despite VTE being the most common preventable cause of hospital death. The American College of Chest Physician Antithrombotic Guidelines have been published every few years commencing in 1986, and the recommendations made in these documents are increasingly being developed into performance measures for quality improvement and utilized to guide reimbursement decisions. The Antithrombotic Therapy and Prevention of Thrombosis: ACCP Evidence-Based Clinical Practice Guidelines, 9th Edition Development Conference and the 2012 publication of the Guidelines in CHEST will update the antithrombotic evidence reviews and provide revised recommendations to physicians in order to improve patient care processes and healthcare outcomes.